lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nepgear
Nepgear is Neptune's younger sister and thus the CPU Candidate of Hyper Dimension's Planeptune. Role in the RP Real Life of Heroes "You're damn right it's an impassioned response! It's the passion of a thousand Nepgears, not the soulless paper of an eternal one!" Nepgear (birth name Nepugia) reprises her role in the synthetic reality, as the Patron Candidate of the Planeptune neighborhood. As usual, she's much more level-headed than her sister but suffers from low self-esteem. She, along with Neptune, are first met by Sara and her party in the Student Council's office, where Nepugia is organizing suggestions by type. During their second encounter the following Monday before class, Nepugia provides Sara with more information on the role of Patrons and their history, and reveals a side-effect of her birth name in the form of Nepgya. During the same conversation, the Scouting industry is said to have taken a dive since the loss of faith in Planeptune's Patrons, and shortly after Nepgya is suggested to infiltrate the Public Morals Committee. Despite overwhelming enthusiasm from her, Nepugia shoots the idea down saying they look too much alike. During the second night, having finally calmed themselves due to Sara transferring the family's rights back to Histoire, Nepgear and Plutia raise tensions in the house after Neptune accidentally shows Histoire their intimate moment in the Bluesmiths' bath. That night, Nepgear has a strange dream that is implied to be a repressed memory, but it is unknown if its events are to be considered canon yet. Sara, using her reawakened ability to read thoughts, witnesses the whole thing. The two share an awkward moment as Sara catches onto the relationship Nepgear has with Plutia. The next morning, the Planeptune family (particularly Nepgear) is fixated on regaining the rights they lost, and Nepgear discovers that they have yet to been transferred. A second visit to Mogana Kikaijima reveals they have been outbid by a mystery buyer for an unknown price. She and Plutia have an intimate bond, which Histoire only just recently catches on to during their stay at the Bluesmith house. It's implied her big sister knows about this and doesn't mind. Unlike Neptune, she tends to obey the Public Morals Committee's orders not to wear "Patron Uniforms" to school. She also shares a nervous stutter with her family, but she suffers from it most commonly. As a party member Nepgear has a special ability of her own, a sort of Learning Ability, that allows her to gain various unhelpful affinities from situations she goes through. She currently has the Mad Scientist ability (earned from working with MAGES. in the past) and the Emo affinity, which causes her poetry to reek of loneliness and insecurity from being away from her sister. She gained the Scheming affinity at some point in the past, which results in her mind wandering behind the scenes to think up crazy plots to exact. Her Turncoat affinity makes her a potential liability, as it harbors her innate wishy-washiness, allowing her to be swayed from her sister's side if she hears the right words. Personality On the surface, Nepgear is timid and shy, but deep down she's a determined soul who just has a lot to put up with in her life. She's a tech geek and it shows in the N-Gear she designed. Despite these aspirations, she's repeatedly bogged down by her devotion to her older sister, who makes no effort to ease Nepgear's worries about her. Appearance Nepgear essentially takes on the appearance of an older Neptune, leading many to believe she's the older sister. Her day-to-day wear resembles a sailor's outfit stylized with Planeptune's markings and national colors, and she sports D-clips matching with Neptune. Complimenting her dress are matching striped knee-socks and boots. Relationships Gallery HDN_The_Animation_Nepgear.png HDN_The_Animation_Nepgear_Art.png Nepgear_VII.png Nepgear_B_NvZ.png Neptune_Nepgear_Vert_Re;Birth3_VREvent.jpg Nepgear_Art.png A day for relaxingHDN.png HDNAE1PlaneptuneguestsIFHistoireNepgearCompa.png Candidateshocked.jpg Quotes "When we channel our rage, our fear, our confusion, into our passion, we can do anything! That's why you'll never achieve your dream, Tetsu, because you don't have any passion! You just want things!" Trivia *According to Nepgear's dream in chapter 1 of Real Life, Vert trained her for several weeks in Celestia, only for her mother to turn her down. **Following this, Vert comforted her as they returned to Leanbox and left a mark on her, her love for her own sister. **The dream's ambiguity as well as the girls' repressed memories leave these events debatable as canon. **Interestingly, later in the same chapter during her tirade against Zolgelicoff Tetsu she mentions the "soulless paper of an eternal Nepgear." Nepgya's official origins in Hyperdimension Neptunia are that she came to Hyperdimension from the Paperdimension, a Dengeki PlayStation special based around the series. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:CPU Candidates Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:N Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Heroes